Sunstar
Sunstar is the youngest autobot of the team, brave Autobot. shes always made up for in speed and agility. She is the fastest thing on wheels (actually, she third of the fastest of Blurr and Bumblebee), and is not afraid to attack any Decepticon foolish enough to try to attack her. Appearance Star's appearance that she white armor and with black stripes. Shes Half bot and half Cyberwolf and she was trained to be a cyberninja by Shadowclaw but later on when meet Optimus and the others and also was trained in combat by her father as well. Background Star gets her stripes and her cyberwolf form her biological father and her color from her biological mother Nightlight,her father Rapidblade was a Cyberwolf and mother is a autobot. Nightlight was patrolling the area while looking for any survivors she was ambushed by a Decepticons in the alley but a cyberwolf came out of nowhere and saved her at first she was afraid of him but when changed into autobot form and introduced himself she at first was unsure but immediately trusted him and he took her to his father's friend Fix Aid to get her fixed and he told that his father about what happened. One day she met the mech who saved her again and both started to have crush one other. Over the stealler cycles they fell in love and bonded and they a beautiful little female and they named her Sunstar. During the time the war when she was sparked she was hidden from the Decepticons from her parents where she could be safe. Stars parents sacrifices themselves to protect her. Sunstar was later found by Chromedome when she was almost a day old sparkling hidden in a cardboard box during a raining day on his patrol through the city at the other side of Iacon and takes her back with him and decided to adopted her and thus starting a whole new adventure and her new life beings. Years had passed, the war continued on, Star was with her father along with Storm and his younger bother Tundra her adopted older brothers on a patrol, it was just a peaceful patrol until decepticons ambushed them before they were separate form star. Her father gave Star a neckerchief then they were blasted making them both separated. Then she was found by the Elite Guards and had taken her to autobot boot camp where she met Bumblebee and Bulkhead and Nightwing. Personally Sunstar is shy when meeting new autobots,she can be Kind, Disciplined, sometimes Fun-loving,a Loner (sometimes), Loyal, Courageous,Adventurous, Protective,and curious.She dosent talk much around everyone or anybot since some bots make fun of her ears except for Bumblebee and Bulkhead. She was sometimes referred to as an "Calm Girl". She has grown a more feminine personality, However, in the later series, she has the personality of a Out-going, Adventurous but shes still keeps her calmer side. She has a very compassionate heart and won't hesitate to step up whats right, never gives up, and is one of the most caring, Abilities she ready for battle with her Incredible speed,Stealth,Senses,Blasters,and Blades and she cant be undetected during battles.She have an energy field. Interaction With Other Characters -'Chromedome (TFA)': Adopted Father. She has a special bond with her dad,she love her father and he is protective of his only daughter. He mostly worried that she'll go out somewhere by herself without Storm or Tundra -'Stromstriker (TFA)': Adopted older Brother. He loves his little and only sister and he is very protective of her and will do anything to keep her safe. His little sister always called him "Stormy" when she was a tiny sparkling. -'Tundra (TFA)': Adopted Older brother. He and Star get along very well a lot in the series. He really loves his only baby sister,he loves teaching her how to pulling pranks,and teaches her a lot of things he knows. When his little sister feels sad hes always be there to cheer her up and make her feel happy.Shes also very close with her brother Storm.She calls 'Tundwa' when she was a tiny sparkling -'Bumblebee and Bulkhead (TFA)': Best friends. These three met at the autobot boot camp along with Nightwing and they get along very well in the series. she hated wasp or other bots messes with them. -'Nightwing' (Not DC character) (ill edit later) Category:Females Category:Autobots Category:Characters Category:Articles by NightShade2K18